gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Volantis
.]] of Volantis, filled with multiple levels of buildings and markets.]] Volantis is one of the Free Cities located east of Westeros. It is the southern-most and oldest of the Free Cities, located on the southern coast of Essos, where the mighty Rhoyne River meets the Summer Sea. It was founded as a colony of Valyria many centuries ago and is a great port.HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, Volantis entry People from Volantis are known as Volantene. Geography The harbor metropolis lies on both sides of one of the many mouths of the Rhoyne. The river is spanned by a great structure known as the Long Bridge."The Old Gods and the New" Government The city is ruled by the Triarchs, and only those who can trace their lineage back to Old Valyria may become candidates for the post of Triarch. Culture The city welcomes a mixture of religions but holds a large temple devoted to the worship of the Lord of Light. Volantis is ruled by a noble class, but also possesses massive number of slaves. The slave-masters in Volantis have a very organized system for identifying their slaves, giving them small tattoos on the left cheek of their faces that symbolize what tasks they are assigned to do: *A fish tattoo - the slave works on a fishing vessel."The Prince of Winterfell" *A fly - for dung shovelers"High Sparrow (episode)" *Hammers - for builders"High Sparrow (episode)" *Tears - for whores"High Sparrow (episode)" In Volantis, it is death for a slave to touch a noble."The Prince of Winterfell" The Volantene aristocracy look down on Westerosi, regarding them as unrefined, "grim, stinking barbarians". Notable Volantenes * {Talisa Stark, née Maegyr}, a noblewoman of the Maegyr family who relocated to Westeros where she undertook medical practice and eventually married the King in the North, Robb Stark. Killed in the Red Wedding by Lothar Frey. * Kinvara, the High Priestess of the city's Red Temple. History Season 1 The wineseller in the market at Vaes Dothrak boasts of his fine wine from Volantis, the Arbor and Dorne."You Win or You Die" Season 2 Following the Battle of Oxcross, Robb Stark meets Talisa, a healer from Volantis. Robb remarks that she is a long way from home."Garden of Bones" Robb and Talisa later discuss why she became a healer. She reveals that during a three-year summer, her little brother nearly drowned in the Rhoyne and was saved by a slave."The Prince of Winterfell" Season 3 In King's Landing, when Podrick Payne takes longer than she would like to fetch her a plate of figs, Olenna Tyrell sarcastically asks, "Where did you go for them, Volantis?""Kissed by Fire" Season 4 Tywin Lannister says that one of the blacksmiths that melted down and reforged Ned Stark's sword Ice was from Volantis."Two Swords" Season 5 After Tyrion Lannister flees to Pentos, he is convinced by Varys to journey with him to Meereen to meet Daenerys Targaryen. As they ride through the fields out of Pentos in a large horse-drawn wheelhouse, Varys explains that they are heading to Volantis first, where they will board a ship that will take them the rest of the way to Meereen."The House of Black and White" Tyrion and Varys arrive at Volantis, and Tyrion insists on finally taking a break from weeks trapped in the wheelhouse to refresh himself in the vast city. They walk through the crowded markets on the massive Long Bridge, and note the city's vast slave population, their faces tattooed to identify their ocupations. As they make their way through a market they spot a Red Priestess preaching to a crowd of slaves, who catches Tyrion's eye as he stops to listen to her sermon. She preaches that the Lord of Light has sent them a savior, the "Dragon Queen" - Daenerys Targaryen, who has been waging a campaign against slavery in Meereen. Tyrion remarks sardonically on her sermon to Varys - but unnaturally, despite being on the other side of the market space she seems to hear him, and meets Tyrion's gaze with an angry glare. Unnerved, Tyrion tells Varys they should continue on to find a brothel, where he can drink and find a prostitute. In the brothel, they see that one of the prostitutes is dressed up in a Daenerys costume for the amusement of her clients. Varys quips to Tyrion that a woman who inspires both priests and whores is worth taking seriously. Unknown to Tyrion and Varys, the exiled Ser Jorah Mormont happens to be in the same brothel drowning his sorrows, and takes notice of them both. Tyrion leaves Varys to chat with the whore Clea, but he is still so distraught about killing Shae that he doesn't really think he has the spirit to have sex with her. He excuses himself to take a piss - urinating off the bridge into the Rhoyne River itself - and while he is alone Jorah ambushes him and takes him prisoner."High Sparrow" Jorah then steals a fishing boat and leaves Volantis with the captive Tyrion, heading to Meereen to present him to Daenerys."Sons of the Harpy" Behind the scenes The famous Roman bridge of Córdoba in Spain was used as a stand-in for the Long Bridge of Volantis - though the real bridge was then augmented with CGI to make it look proportionately larger and to add buildings and markets atop it, as the Long Bridge is described in the novels. The wide-shots of Volantis in Season 5's "High Sparrow" won the 2016 Video Effects Society Award for Outstanding Created Environment in an Episode, Commercial or Real-Time Project.http://watchersonthewall.com/game-of-thrones-wins-4-visual-effects-society-awards/ In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Volantis (sometimes called Old Volantis) is the oldest, largest, and the most populous of the Free Cities, but also the most corrupt. Its vast, crescent-shaped harbor could contain the entirety of Braavos within it. The city is located on the mouth of the Rhoyne River, which spills into the Summer Sea through a large delta, with four mouths. Volantis lies on both sides of the easternmost mouth of the river. Volantis is divided in two halves by the Rhoyne. The western side of the city is open to foreigners, traders, and merchants. The eastern side contains the inner city, which is protected by the 200-foot-tall Black Walls. The Black Walls are wide enough for six four-horse chariots to ride along its top abreast. Slaves, foreigners and freedmen are not permitted within the Black Walls. The main waterway is bridged by the Long Bridge, a structure so large it can take hours to cross if traffic is very heavy. Volantis is known as the Firstborn of Valyria. Of the colony-states that eventually became the Free Cities, Volantis maintained the closest ties to Valyria and carried on its traditions the most stringently. Immediately after the Doom of Valyria four centuries ago, the rulers of Volantis tried to subdue all of the other Free Cities and forge a new Valyrian empire, resulting in a decades-long series of chaotic wars known as the Century of Blood. Volantis managed to conquer and control their fellow cities of Lys and Myr for two generations. After a hundred years of warfare, Volantis was on the verge of also conquering Tyrosh. At this point they petitioned the Targaryens on Dragonstone to help them with the aid of their dragons but the young Aegon I Targaryen refused, and instead sided with Volantis's enemies. Volantis had overreached in its offensive against Tyrosh, and now a great alliance formed against them. Braavos and Pentos joined the war on Tyrosh's side, and also supported successful uprisings in Lys and Myr. Aegon Targaryen also joined the alliance with his young dragons, gaining them valuable battle experience. Even the king of the Stormlands in Westeros joined the alliance against Volantis. Faced with so many enemies, Volantis was defeated. At the same time, Volantis had overextended itself even further in attempts to expand eastwards, which similarly collapsed. An entire fleet sent to reclaim Old Valyria became lost in the Smoking Sea - a fleet which was already badly needed in the losing struggle against the coalition of their enemies in the west. Moreover, no longer restrained by the power of the Valyrians and their dragons, the Dothraki mounted hordes began overrunning all of the lands east of the Rhoyne: due to its eastern location Volantis was particularly hard hit. In the north, Qohorik fireships broke Volantis' attempts to control the entire Rhoyne river network, restricting Volantis' influence to south of the ruins of Chroyane. The Century of Blood left Volantis bankrupt and in chaos. Traders, merchants, and more moderate leaders took control of the city and have effectively ruled it ever since. Meanwhile, the coalition against Volantis soon collapsed as Lys and Myr turned into bitter enemies, struggling over the central border territories which had frequently changed hands during the course of the war. Lys and Myr have continued to fight over these territories over the past three hundred years until the present day (broken up by the occasional truce). Volantis is still a freehold, like Valyria before it. All freeborn landholders - including women - are entitled to vote in elections to choose the rulers of the city. Three freeholders - the triarchs - rule for a period of one year, during which time they travel everywhere by elephant, as their feet are not allowed to touch the ground. The triarchs must come from noble families that can prove an unbroken line of descent from Valyria. The traders and other moderate factions call themselves the "elephants", while those who favor military expansion are known as "tigers". The tigers have been out of favor for the three hundred years since the Century of Blood, never holding more than one position in the triumvirate. Women can run for triarch, but in practice the last female triarch was elected three centuries ago - her name was Trianna, who was elected four times, and one of the leading members of the elephant party when they swept the tigers out of power in new elections at the end of the Century of Blood. Only one out of every six people in Volantis is freeborn, and not all freeborn persons are landholders with the right to vote - though by comparison, in real life under the initial Constitution of 1789 the United States was a "democracy" but also had landholding requirements for voting, which were only gradually abolished one state at a time until 1856; slavery also wasn't abolished until 1865, and women did not universally gain the right to vote until 1920. The United Kingdom only abolished all property requirements for voting in 1918, and granted full voting rights to women in 1928. Volantis remains the center of the slave trade in the Free Cities, and maintains sea and land links with Slaver's Bay hundreds of miles to the east. There are five slaves in Volantis for each free man, a ratio surpassing even that of the cities in Slaver's Bay itself. Volantis prefers a policy of neutrality and getting rich on its slave trading, but its location on the south-eastern edge of the Disputed Lands sees it sometimes drawn into warfare with Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh for control of the region. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Volantis fr:Volantis it:Volantis pl:Volantis ru:Волантис zh:瓦兰提斯 Category:Cities Category:Free Cities Category:Locations in Essos Category:Volantis Category:Locations